


Loved

by Harleythegeekqueen



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Language, Multi, NSFW GIF, Polyamory, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 12:40:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13295100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleythegeekqueen/pseuds/Harleythegeekqueen
Summary: After a hunt gone wrong confessions are made and everything changes.





	Loved

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a birthday gift on the tumblr using the NSFW gif as inspiration. I hope you enjoy. All errors are my own, gifs/photos found on Google, and as always thank you so much for reading!

“I’m okay, I’m okay,” you mutter as Sam runs his hands through your hair trying to keep you calm whilst Dean stitches the claw marks on your abdomen. You admit it’s probably more for the benefit of the Winchesters than yourself. The whiskey has done little to control the pain but the attentive hands of the Winchester’s are more than making up for it.

    “Dean’s almost finished just hang in there Y/N,” Sam encourages as you nod weakly.

    Suddenly Dean is in your view his hand warm on your face, “Princess, you’re all stitched up. I’m sorry he got to you.”

   “I’m okay,” you whimper once more and then slowly drift off to a restless slumber.

    The next week trying to make it back to the bunker is slow going. You spend most of it in the back seat while Dean and Sam alternate driving as needed with rest stops along the way. Sam and Dean took care of you checking your stitches, making sure you don’t catch an infection and making sure you eat. As much as you wanted to tell them you were fine it was nice to have them looking out for you. And yes the part of you that harbored a massive crush for both of them was practically salivating at the attention, but once you returned to the bunker and Cas healed you all that would disappear.

    “Give me that, Y/N,” Dean growls taking your bag as you exit the Impala hand clutching your abdomen.

    “Cas is right inside Dean. I think I’m out of the woods now,” you complain moving past him not seeing the looks Dean and Sam share.

    “You okay, Y/N?” Sam asks walking a step behind you as you look for Castiel.

    “I’m fine, just glad to be home. At least I won’t be a burden to you boys anymore,” you noted.

    “Hey,” Sam grabs your wrist making you look back to him. “You weren’t a burden. Why would you say that?”

    “I don’t know I just feel like I messed up on the hunt and then I was useless while you guys had to do all the driving. It’s just my head. You know how my head gets sometimes,” you shrug pulling your wrist away. “But I’ll be fine. Thank you. I need to find Castiel so I can finally soak in a hot bath.”

    “Everything okay?” Dean appeared looking at his brother and you.

    “Yes just looking for Cas. I’m dying for a bath so the sooner he repairs me the better,” you flash a smile then move on to the library finding Cas reading a box very intently. “Hi, Cas,” you lift up your shirt pulling down the bandage, “Would you mind fixing me up enough to take a bath?”

     “Of course,” he turned looking at the wound pulling away the bandages. “Werewolf?”

     “I jumped in front of the boys when he came out of nowhere. I got lucky.”

     Cas scoffs giving you a weary smile before pressing his hand to your abdomen. A warm sensation rolls over you and you’re as good as new. You thank Cas again with a kiss on the cheek before finally heading to your room. You were forever grateful that some rooms had their own private bath and even more thankful the boys had installed a deeper bathtub for you. Tossing your clothes running the water hot you poured in some lavender and eucalyptus bath salts hoping to help relax you. You sunk in with a groan letting the hot water surround you. The wound was gone but it was still tiresome.

     Once your skin had begun to prune you let the water run out, standing reaching for your towel. You paused stepping into your room finding Dean and Sam waiting for you, “Umm hello?” You looked down making sure your towel was covering you well. Dean was sitting on your love seat while Sam sat on your bed both with a beer in hand staring at you.

     “We just wanted to check on you,” Sam offers. “How are you feeling?”

     You raised an eyebrow at them, “Yeah guys Cas healed me. Now if you don’t mind I’d like to crawl into bed.”

      “Why’d you do it, Y/N?” Dean sat his beer down standing up crossing his arms in a defiant pose. “Why’d you jump in front of Sam and me?”

      You scoffed, “Heat of the moment. Could I get dressed and go to bed now?”

      “Y/N, you could’ve died,” Dean rubbed his eyes taking a breath. “Sam and I could’ve handled it but that wolf could have killed you or worst turned you.”

      “Dean I’m a hunter and I made a calculated risk. Either one of you would’ve done the same for me. You guys are my,” you stopped getting frustrated. “Family. You guys are my family and I’d do it again so just let it go.”

       “Why’d you say you were a burden?” Sam mirrored his brother sitting the beer bottle down and crossing his arms. Both Winchesters gazing down at you with not only anger but the concern was intimidating and you pushed past them to get to your dresser searching for at least a gown or something.

       “I was tired and agitated guys. I didn’t mean that,” you threw back over your shoulder as you looked through your dresser until a large hand rested on your shoulder. You slumped in defeat as a second hand landed on your other shoulder. “Can we just talk tomorrow?”

      “Y/N, please talk to us,” Dean’s voice has lost its edge and you turn as their hands drop. “You’re not a burden at all. You always take care of us so it’s the least we could do for you.”

      “Thanks, Dean,” you blush, his hand suddenly under your chin. You swallow looking up at him and are shocked when he leans forward pressing his lips to yours. He pulls back a classic Winchester smirk on his face. You know you probably look like a fish you’re mouth slowly opening and closing trying to find the right words. But your brain has shut down because Dean Winchester just kissed you.

     “I think you broke her Dean,” Sam is suddenly in front of you and he winks leaning down and kissing you like his brother. He steps back and they are once more eyeing you but there is something else in their eyes now. Its lust and you can’t say you’ve never thought about this exact scenario playing out.

    “What? What was that?” you stammer bracing yourself against the dresser.

    “We both really care about you,” Sam begins. He bites his lower lip like he’s thinking and you feel a wave of desire that you want to be the one biting his lip. “We were really scared we almost lost you.”

    “And we don’t want to waste any more time, Y/N,” Dean holds out his hand nudging Sam as Sam holds out his. Dean smiles as you place your hands in each of theirs, “Let us show you.”

     Dean and Sam pull you between them Dean taking your mouth kissing you like you have always dreamt about. His lips are soft and plumb and your mouth opens allowing his tongue to slide past your lips twisting around your tongue. Sam’s mouth is attached to your neck in the spot that makes your toes curl. You’d made the mistake of telling him once and he was exploiting the information now. They both continued kissing you and you forgot the towel until Sam’s hand gripped it trying to pull it away and you froze pulling away grabbing it tightly in your hands.

    “Wait,” you stepped away still clutching the towel. “Wait, this is crazy. You boys don’t want me.”

    “Yes we do,” Dean stepped forward his voice hard and unwavering. “We’ve wanted you since the moment we met you. Sam and I don’t have a lot of good in this life but you. You’re all kinds of good and this isn’t a joke or some throwaway fling.”

    “What he’s trying to say is,” Sam inhales clasping his brother’s shoulder. “What we’re trying to say is Y/N.”

    “We love you,” Dean finishes and your mouth drops open. In all the years of hunting beside them, Dean has never used the “L” word. But the look on his face isn’t a lie. He’s laid them both bare and Sam agrees mouthing the words over again when your hands drop the towel falling soon after.

      Dean crosses the small space picking you up as your legs instantly wrap around his waist. His kiss is rough and demanding while his arms are wrapped around you. One hand is twisted into your hair grasping it tightly as he pulls your head back attacking your neck. You moan against him this view allowing you to see Sam. Sam watches his gaze darkened slowly removing his clothes as his brother manhandles you.

     Dean moves over the mattress slowly laying you down reluctantly pulling away so he can pull his shirt off but his eyes never leave yours. Sam crawls onto the bed his mouth finding your nipple his hand slowly slides down your stomach before he cups your mound. He pulls up looking at Dean who is now removing his clothes playing voyeur just like his brother.

    “Dean she’s already soaked,” Sam chuckles as his fingers trace across your core. He isn’t wrong since they first kissed you arousal has been building.

    “Sam!” you wail as his fingers dip into your slit running along your lips. Dean crawls onto the bed on your other side taking your nipple into his mouth. Dean’s other hand caresses the breast Sam neglected while Sam moves off the bed between your legs. Sam doesn’t waste any time as his mouth descends on your core causing you to arch your back pressing against Dean as he kisses back up your chest meeting your mouth. “Dean!”

     “Sammy making you feel good, sweetheart?” You can only nod as Sam begins to fuck your core with his tongue. You cry out but Dean only captures you cries with his mouth before pulling away, “You think you can take me while Sammy eats you out?”

     “Yes,” Dean maneuvers up the bed next to you fisting his cock as you lean forward licking the bead of pre-cum from his tip. Sam decides to up the ante wrapping his lips around your clit flicking his tongue across your swollen bud. You moan around Dean pulling him deeper into your mouth. It’s hard to try to focus on either Winchester while they are both pulling your focus either way. Dean’s cock is thick and velvety on your tongue as he sets the rhythm pumping in and out of your mouth. Sam’s mouth is in a league all his own, his tongue alternating between licking through your folds and sucking at your clit.

     Dean pulled back first as you felt the telling signs of a budding orgasm. Dean ran his hand over your forehead soothing your hair back, “You’re so good, baby. Do you want to cum?”

     “P…please. Please Sammy,” you plead feeling yourself right there. Sam buries his face in your cunt using his thumb to rub aggressively on your clit. You’re writhing against Sam, sweat beading on your skin, and Dean lavishing your breasts with kisses and bites. “Oh god! Yes, Sam, yes,” your orgasm washes over you. Your thighs tightening around Sam’s head while Dean watches beside you.

   Sam finally stands to wipe his mouth on his arm, “Dean she tastes like honey.”

   You and Dean share a chuckle as you fling your arm over your face, “That was amazing.”

   “It’s not over yet, sweetheart. Do you want Sam and I to take turns? Who’s first?”

   You slowly lift up on your elbows, “Why not both?” Sam and Dean share matching smirks before Sam disappears out the door. “Did I scare him off?”

   “Nope,” Dean sits on the bed pulling you onto his lap. “But if he wants in your ass he’s going to need some supplies.”

   “Smart boys,” you nip at his earlobe allowing your hand to drift wrapping around his cock. You move your hips as you pump him just enjoying the sounds of his pleasure. “I love you, Dean.”

    “I know, Princess,” his hands rub up and down your arms before he leans forward pressing his lips to yours. He sits back his hands cupping your face, “Thank you for saving us, but don’t you ever put yourself in harm’s way again. Do you understand?”

    “Yes Dean I understand but I make no promises,” he groans resting his forehead against yours as you hear the door open and close behind you. “Sammy, she’s trouble.”

    “I told you,” Sam chuckles behind you as you hear the cap pop open. “You ready Princess?”

    You flash Sam a wink as you move your hips up bring Dean’s cock to your core running his head through your folds as Sam pours lube onto his hand before slowly pressing his finger into your tightened hole. You gasp as you sink onto Dean’s cock to the hilt as Sam begins working his finger slowly in and out of your ass. You lay your head on Dean’s shoulder allowing Sam to work you open as Dean soothes you with words of praise. You’d never done anal before but you didn’t want to tell them that. The feeling although foreign wasn’t unpleasurable even as Sam added a second finger the burn of the stretch making you whimper.

   “Do you like that Y/N?” Sam taunted as he added a third finger. “Dean lay back she’s ready and I’m not going to last long.”

   “I feel that brother,” Dean chuckles laying back pulling you to his chest. “You ready for this, Princess?”

   “Please,” you moaned feeling Sam’s head press into your stretched hole. Three of Sam’s fingers were nowhere near enough to prepare you for his size. You gasped until Sam stopped. Neither Winchester moved, “Oh I’m not going to last. Please. Move.”

    Dean and Sam jumped at the chance. Dean pounded up into you while Sam sat a steady pace leaving you breathless. Your muscles were tensing as your body felt like it was being torn apart but in the best way possible. The air was thick with grunts from the boys as their cocks slid in and out. Dean’s thrust hit your g-spot each time with accuracy until you bit your thumb practically trying not to cry out.

    “Baby, I’m going to cum,” Sam kisses your back.

    Dean grunts, “Me too, Princess. Are you close?”

    “Yes, cum in me. Both of you,” you gasp as the boys share a look before each increasing their thrusts. You feel your walls tightening against them before Sam grasps your hair pulling you back to his chest forcible while his hand finds your throat. He squeezes tightly just enough to cut the air as you gasp Dean sits up taking one breast in hand roughly while your lips wrap around your other nipple. Sam releases your throat enough for you to catch a breath before clasping down again as he cums deep in your ass. Sam continues pumping even as Dean slows and you cry out as Sam pulls out you feel his cum dripping from your abused hole. Sam collapses on the bed next to you with a laugh.

    “Good my turn,” before you reply to Dean he throws you back climbing on top of you. You wrap your legs around him as he presses his cock back into your soaked pussy. Dean doesn’t waste any more time pounding you roughly into the mattress as he brings his hand down his thumb rubbing your clit. Your hands dig into his shoulders before he looks down at me, “Cum for me Princess. Now!” You scream feeling your pussy tighten against his cock as you cum. He slows and then you feel him spill into you. Dean collapses on you but you’re too tired to move against him. You wrap your arms around him kissing his neck tasting the saltiness of his sweat.      

    “Dean, get off and let the girl breath,” Sam pushes his brother off before leaning down kissing your lips softly. “How do you feel?”

    “I feel amazing, but I also know I won’t be able to walk for a week,” you giggle before a yawn escapes you.

    “Tired Princess, we can take a nap.”

    “Not until I get cleaned up.”

    “Wait here,” Dean bounces up allowing you to watch his perky ass strut across your room to your bathroom. Meanwhile, Sam cuddles in behind you kissing along your shoulder. Dean returns using a washcloth cleaning up your core and ass before throwing lotion at Sam, “Lather her up so she can relax.” Dean disappears out the door then leaving you alone with Sam.

    “He’s so bossy,” Sam groans sitting up but doing as Dean requested. The lotion was one of your favorites and you allowed the floral scent to relax you before it became a struggle to keep your eyes open when Dean returned. “Back just in time, Dean. She’s almost out.”

    The bed dips as you feel a hand under your head lifting you up slightly, “Come on Princess. Take a drink then you can get some sleep.” The water is cool and you drink happily before Dean pulls it away lowering your head. Dean and Sam cuddle in allowing them to sandwich you. Dean kisses your forehead, “We’re so proud of you, Y/N. You are such a good girl.”

    “You have no idea,” you manage as your eyes closed with a smile on your face surrounded by the men you love.


End file.
